ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Savviest
America's Savviest (also known as for marketing purposes as The Loud House: America's Savviest) is a Story arc for the 2016 Nickelodeon television series, The Loud House in addition to its Companion series called The Casagrandes. Development - One of his said words on his post regarding ''The Loud House having a story arc that pays homage to the Works such as Films and Comic Books in the Superhero genre. - An another quote from his Facebook post about his own Loud House story arc where he confirms that there would be tributes to the late Stan Lee, a Man who created the Marvel Universe and turned the company known for it's Superheroes that had influenced people for the works in the Superhero genre for Generations. For days and while he is brainstorming some ideas for the future, he is planning to make his own episodes for the series after watching some episodes of the series and clips of it online (particularly with some of them being interesting for him so he can brainstorm ideas) in addition to finding some ideas for episodes that are pretty interesting made by the fans. He confirms that the episodes will pay homages and tributes to the works of Stan Lee such as Spider-Man (his most iconic creation with Steve Dikto) in addition to other kinds of American Comic Book superheroes such as Batman, Superman, Moon Knight, Captain America, Hulk, Wolverine, Shang Chi, Hawkeye, Wonder Woman, Blue Beetle, Daredevil, Supergirl, Superboy, Green Arrow, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, Black Widow and Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan). According to his post, in a similar vein to ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, instead of focusing on one City, the episodes in this story arc would also involve multiple cities. Not only including both Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, but also with Real life cities such as Chicago, Illinois, Cleveland, Ohio and Detroit, Michigan being involved in the story after he read articles on Gtaboom (particularly with the City of the Week section along with other cities such as Honolulu, Hawaii). He also confirmed that the Story arc will be like Spider-Man: Far from Home, the 2019 sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming where Peter Parker is going on an adventure with his friends in School to European places such as Berlin, Germany, Venice, Italy and London, England. The episodes would also involve more action-packed moments and scenes compared to previous episodes, while he also said that he would make them feel like they're in the 1980s for obvious reasons like including Michael Jackson references and influences (particularly with the Music and Clothing) in addition to different kinds of composed music being inspired by media made in that decade, such as Back to the Future, Blade Runner, Ferris Buffer's Day Off, Miami Vice, Oliver and Company, Top Gun, Taxi Driver, The Breakfast Club and several others. On DeviantArt when the Creator is talking to one of his friends, he confirms that he is planning to make his own Story Arc for the series. He also said to one of his friends that numerous fanmade and official Hollywood productions had more people collaborating, complete with higher budgets, worker and effort. Sypnosis The episodes will tackle Lincoln and Clyde as Ace Savvy and One-eyed Jack together while joining forces with their friends and families such as Ronnie Anne, Lynn Jr. and Luan saving parts of the Northern United States, while trying to make them safe from harm, ranging from Crimes such as Robberies or Carnapping to other kinds of problems happening such as Hunger, Racism, destruction of Mother nature and conflicts between Humans and Animals. Cast and Characters Main *Lincoln Loud/Ace Savvy (Voiced by Tex Hammond; with archive recordings of Collin Dean and Grant Palmer as him) - One of the three Main Protagonists of the Story Arc. *Clyde McBride/One-eyed Jack (Voiced by Andre Robinson with archive recordings of Caleel Harris as him) - One of the three Main Protagonists of the Story arc. *Ronnie Anne Santiago (Voiced by Izabella Alvarez) - One of the three Main Protagonists of the Story Arc. *Luan Loud (Voiced by Cristina Pucelli) *Lynn Loud Jr. (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *TBA. Secondary/Supporting *Stella (Voiced by Haley Tju) - She serves as Lincoln's Guide in his adventures throughout the Northern United States as Ace Savvy. * W.I.P. Villains *TBD - They serve as Lincoln's own Villain team. They're inspired by Spider-Man's Sinister Six and as well as Batman's own Rogues gallery. ** ** ** ** ** Additional voices *Andrew Kishino, Dante Basco, Lex Lang and Kaiji Tang - Asian-American Street Gang Goons, Asian-American Policemen, Asian-American Firemen *Kevin Michael Richardson, Ogie Banks and Phil LaMarr - African-American Street Gang Goons, African-American Policemen, African-American Bodyguards *Nolan North - Bodyguards, SWAT Members, Firemen, Policemen, Forest Rangers, Male Photographer #1 *Tara Platt - Female Computer Voice, Female Newscaster, Female Photographer #1 Episodes for this Story Arc #Hustle in Motor City #The Truth of Great Lakes #Rockin' at the City of Forests #Loud Cases of Windy City #Lincoln v. the Dragernous #The Savincible Savior Locations Returning from The Loud House and The Casagrandes *Great Lakes City **Casagrandes Apartment *Royal Woods, Michigan **The Loud House New to The Loud House Universe *Chicago, Illinois **Downtown Chicago *Cleveland, Ohio **Downtown Cleveland *Detroit, Michigan **Downtown Detroit Organizations and Teams *The Chicago Police Department *The Chicago Fire Department *The Cleveland Police Department *The Cleveland Fire Department *The Detroit Police Department *The Detroit Fire Department *Detroit Medical Group *Chicago Health Medical Group *Cleveland Clinic *American Association for Health *Unnamed Defenders/Outsiders-esque Urban Crime Fighter Team Vehicles *Vanzilla Other Media An extended, updated two-part film version of the episodes' events will be made once the episodes are done broadcasting on television in addition to a video game titled The Loud House: Lincoln's Savviest Adventures. The latter will also be the first form of Loud House media to be released in Japan with of Sonic the Hedgehog, Puyo Puyo, Virtua Fighter, SEGA Rally, Jet Set Radio and Yakuza fame distributing the updated release for Asian territories such as the aforementioned Japan in addition to Taiwan and the Philippines. Music and Soundtrack The score for the Story Arc would take inspiration from Classic and Modern media in the Superhero genre, as well as the inclusion of different genres such as detective fiction. Moreover, the Trailers for the episodes will also feature Licensed songs (particularly with those that would fit well within the Superhero, Comedy, Coming of Age and Comedy-drama genres like Rock, Punk, R&B, New Jack swing and New Wave). Notes/Trivia *The episodes take inspiration from the works in the Superhero genre (not just ones from American Comic books such as Superman, Captain America, Batman, Spider-Man and Moon But also with Japanese Tokusatsu Superheroes such as Kamen Rider) in addition to elements media in the Police Procedural, Martial arts, Blaxploitation and Mystery genres. **In addition, the fifth episode of the Story arc would also pay homages to classic Professional Wrestling matches, as well as the classic Japanese Comic Science fantasy pro-Wrestling Superhero series, Kinnikuman. *They're one of the first episodes of the series to be set in real-life Cities. Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Story Arcs Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Crime fiction Category:Crime drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Mystery Category:Detective fiction